


Gleeful

by Ilthit



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off a prompt by Ruby on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gleeful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



There was joy in being the victor in any struggle, and for a woman who hadn’t had much chance or inclination for joy in her still young life, victory became something to chase with a vengeance. Elphaba would take her successes as they came, whether it was a tiny step forward in the campaign for Animal rights or seeing an abuser’s life crumble around him as she toppled his pyramid of lies.

Pleasure was never the object of her actions, but pleasure became one motivation among more noble ones. If the fact unsettled her at all, that was her business.


End file.
